Despertar
by Epion
Summary: Toda mi vida me la he pasado viendo todo como un juego. Tras conocer a estas chicas empeze a madurar, aprendi la verdad sobre mi pasado descubriendo que con este poder debo hacerme responsable de que gente con mal juicio no afecte al inocente.
1. Notas explicativas del fic Despertar

Notas explicativas del fic

_**Notas explicativas del fic Despertar.**_

Buenos días/tardes/noches a los lectores, decidí dar la parte informativa a este fic para que sepan algunas cosas antes de entrar de lleno a mi historia.

1.- Esto será un multicrossover.

2. - Series: Sailor Moon, F.E.A.R., Crysis, Rockman (Clásica, X, Zero, ZX) Doom y Turok.

3.- Los protagonistas no serán las Sailor Scouts, van a ser 2 OC que tengo planeados para esta historia que me asegurare de que los entretengan con sus características. Claro que las chicas también tendrán un rol muy importante en mis series que lo planeo dividir en varias partes.

4.- Me asegurare de que todos tengan una participación igual y equitativa.

Los protagonistas y algunas de sus habilidades

John (el primer protagonista)

Estatura: 1.78 mts

Cabello castaño corto rebelde.

Color de ojos verde esmeralda

Físico: Cuerpo balanceado con una excelente condición.

Personalidad: Amigable, confiable, optimista sin importar que difícil sea un problema.

Especialidades: Piloto, conductor veterano, experto en armas de cualquier clase, operativo fantasma.

Poderes: _**No ha despertado aun pero sus otras habilidades lo compensan volviéndolo un adversario peligroso y el Slow Mo. Es capa de absorber las habilidades de sus enemigos una vez que los derrota o por circunstancias especiales.**_

Limite: Desconocido

Objeto de valor: Una llave dorada, una espada de aspecto demoníaco con poderes dimensionales y un medallón dorado pequeño que cuelga siempre en el cuello (regalos de su mama y su papa).

Sueño: Conocer otras dimensiones alternas.

Parientes: hermano gemelo (sorpresa), madre (sorpresa), padre (Peter Spencer)

Imagen del arma: s220./albums/dd9/EvilX260/Warcraft/?actionview¤tFrostmourne.jpg;

_Misceláneo: John trabaja en el equipo de F.E.A.R. en casos paranormales y la carta secreta de la U.P.L. _

Frank (el segundo protagonista)

Estatura: 1.78 mts.

Cabello castaño corto suelto para abajo.

Color de ojos verde esmeralda

Físico: Cuerpo balanceado con una excelente condición.

Personalidad: Frío, despiadado, cruel, manipulador.

Especialidades: Experto en armas blancas, rara vez usa un arma de plasma, piloto, conductor, caza recompensas.

Poderes:_** Recién despertados, eso quiere decir que puede transformarse a voluntad en un poderoso guerrero con armadura verde obteniendo un boost masivo en todos sus aspectos. Es capaz de absorber las habilidades de sus enemigos vencidos o por circunstancias especiales.**_

Limite: Desconocido.

Objetos de valor: Una llave plateada, una katana negra con poderes dimensiónales y un medallón plateado que cuelga siempre en el cuello (regalos de su mama y papa)

Sueño: Encontrar el _**Tesoro dimensional.**_

Parientes: hermano gemelo (sorpresa), madre (sorpresa), padre (Peter Spencer)

Imagen del arma: s220./albums/dd9/EvilX260/Warcraft/?actionview¤tFuristicKatana2byladydove7stoc.jpg;

_Misceláneo: Frank es un caza recompensas que trabaja en las sombras buscando al mejor postor. _

Pasemos a la historia: 2 años han transcurrido desde la pelea contra Sailor Galaxia, pero como siempre el mal nunca desaparecerá y esta vez vienen con todo. La línea temporal no cambiara mucho que digamos, habra sorpresitas para los fans de Sailor Moon, habra 2 parejas principales. Peleas fregonas presenciaran y no caeremos en lo típico que hay en esta sección. Les pondré musica de fondo en ciertas peleas especiales que serán las mejores que vean, trama increíble con giros de 360.


	2. Un día normal en distintas épocas

**Capitulo 1: Un día normal en distintas épocas.**

_**Año 5788**_

En el interior de una enorme librería vemos a un sujeto de estatura 1.78 mts vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas negra, encima una gabardina negra, botas cafés haciendo juego con los jeans, pelo castaño corto, ojos esmeralda pero con una mirada fría, guantes negros en sus manos, tenía el mango de una espada colgando en el cinturón. Su nombre era Frank. Llevaba 4 libros terminados en tan solo 6 horas desde que llego a la biblioteca recopilando información sobre la leyenda del legendario tesoro dimensional, toda la información memorizada hablaba de puras teorías, hipótesis, lo que deseaba encontrar no eran simples ideas sino la localización exacta a la entrada, dicha información no se hallaba en el edificio. Al momento de retirarse un sujeto de ojos castaños, calvo, vestido de sacerdote se pone en su camino sosteniendo un libro negro.

Sacerdote: Tu búsqueda acerca de la información del tesoro de Spencer no fue satisfactoria que digamos.

Joven: No te han dicho que es de mala educación meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Sacerdote: Pero no todas las intromisiones no son por simple molestia, a veces alguien ajeno puede tener las respuestas a las interrogantes que alguien desea encontrar – explico mostrándole al joven su libro – Este libro me le fue entregado tras saber la noticia de que Spencer falleció conteniendo sus notas personales, no he podido abrirlo ya que tiene una cerradura la cual solo puede ser abierta por las llaves que entrego a sus 2 hijos antes de morir.

Joven: El viejo siempre ha sido muy precavido en todo aspecto – responde sacando una llave plateada.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Era el sonido de un celular dejado en una mesa mientras un muchacho de unos 1.78 metros, pelo castaño corto, ojos de color esmeralda, jeans azules y tenis de color blanco ya que no portaba ninguna camisa ya que fue despertado. El nombre de nuestro estimado era John.

John: Bueno.

Al otro lado del teléfono le hablaba el director del equipo F.E.A.R.

Betters: Vago de pacotilla a que horas vas a llegar a la oficina.

John: Tranquilo Betters, apenas son…A LA VIDA – grito al darse cuenta de que eran las 12 del día – Voy para allá Betters.

Betters: Tienes 15 minutos a partir de este momento para llegar a la oficina o te despido – explica cortando la llamada.

John coge de volon una camisa de manga larga blanca y se la pone en el camino mientras encendía un Porsche Carrera GT, presiona el acelerador a fondo saliendo disparado a toda velocidad volando hacia la central. La carretera aérea estaba vacía ya que eran vacaciones de semana santa para la gente, uno que otro carro se apreciaba pero a lo máximo 4 carros pasaban a cada momento. John activa el nitro del carro volando como un demonio sobre los aires para no ser despedido del equipo de F.E.A.R., unos cuantos kilómetros ahora estaba en la metrópolis de Rótterdam conduciendo con cuidado para no chocar con otros automóviles. Casi se mataba por los callejones que usaba como atajos para arribar a tiempo a la central de la ciudad que el equipo de F.E.A.R. instalo meses atrás.

Estaciona el carro frente a la entrada y se fija en el espejo del carro peinándose para no lucir un cabello todo alborotado, cruza las puertas y el director Betters con un cronometro en la mano le esperaba.

Betters: 2 minutos más y te dejaba desempleado John.

John: Será muy difícil que logre echarme del equipo – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad para pasar a una actitud seria – Que me tiene director.

Betters: Te acuerdas de James Anderson.

John: ¿James? Que noticias me trae mi compadre.

Betters: Desde que se convirtió en el líder de los Maverick Hunters ha calmado a los reploids y los actos ilícitos de las personas.

John: Con que tomo el biometal Z.

Betters: Correcto John, de hecho te llame para darte la noticia de que F.E.A.R. va a trabajar en este caso debido a una situación delicada que acaba de ocurrir. Has visto las noticias – pregunto a su agente relagiente.

John: No ya que recién me pare.

Betters enciende la tele del cuarto de control donde había muchas personas con papeleo atendiendo llamadas, saliendo y entrando de la oficina, John centro su mirada en el edificio federal que unos criminales tomaron por sorpresa. Betters le da el informe de la situación indicando que eran reploids de la nueva generación, humanos con implantes cibernéticos y una Ride Armor que traían más armas de nivel medio-alto como para destruir un Mechaniloid de clase baja.

John: Otro día en el trabajo – suspiro sabiendo la rutina que era su trabajo en la organización antiterrorista y paranormal que solo el consejo de la UPL sabía.

John fue a su locker para cambiarse al nanotraje especial de combate que la oficina D.A.R.P.A. desarrollo exclusivamente para miembros especiales del gobierno. El traje era de color negro, consistía de múltiples mejoras sin la necesidad de implantes cibernéticos ya que el traje inyectaba al usuario nanobots que se combinaban con el traje para crear una mejor sincronización de aplicación para usos variados, aparte tenía un dispositivo de Stealth dando un arma letal al portador de este bebe.

Con el traje ya puesto se dirige al elevador que llevaba al verdadero complejo de las oficinas de F.E.A.R. en la ciudad, la fachada mostraba un edificio de oficinas del gobierno de 20 pisos. La base se encontraba 1500 metros bajo la superficie mostrando tecnología de punta con puertas que se abrían al detectar a una persona, pasillos metálicos, etc.

John junto a Betters quien era un sujeto con pantalón y zapatos negros, una camisa blanca, tenía un chaleco antibalas con el logotipo de F.E.A.R. y una gorra. Los 2 se encontraban en el cuarto de espionaje donde tenía varios monitores enseñando el edificio, los equipos S.W.A.T., Delta Force estaban alejando a la gente y poniendo la cinta amarilla.

Betters: Los maverick hunters arribaran dentro de 15 minutos a tomar cartas en el asunto, el único que sabe de tu presencia es James por lo tanto no debes tener contacto con los demás.

John: ¿Misión Stealth? Por eso llevo el traje.

Betters: Debes infiltrarte en el edificio, recolectar información, rescatar a los rehenes, ayudar a los otros equipos si la situación lo amerita y por supuesto neutraliza a toda fuerza hostil en tu camino.

John: Ok Boss.

_**Año 1999**_

En una de las tantas casas de Tokio, Serena Tsukino se levantaba para hacer la rutina de siempre que era atender a la preparatoria, Jubaan a lado de sus amigas Ami Mizuno, Lita Kino y Mina Aino. La quinta amiga Rei Hino iba a una escuela privada de niñas católicas pero siempre se veían a la hora de la salida para divertirse el resto de la tarde, estudiar u otras actividades que tuviesen en mente.

En secreto ellas 5 junto con Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou y Hotaru Tomoe, eran las legendarias Sailor Scouts que luchaban por el amor y la justicia. Después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia lograron finalmente tener la paz que tanto anhelaban en toda su vida, los cambios que habían ocurrido en el grupo era que Hotaru creció bastante alcanzando la estatura de 1.60 mts y asistía a la reconstruida institución Mugen del profesor Tomoe. Haruka y Michiru asistían al colegio Mugen en el grado de preparatoria, Setsuna era maestra en el colegio para estar con sus amigas y cuidar de Hotaru, todo era normal sin embargo el destino siempre les tendría nuevos retos que enfrentar para salir adelante con sus vidas pero este desafío que se acercaba lentamente sería la mayor amenaza que nunca hubiesen imaginado.

_**Año 5788**_

Los equipos de SWAT y Delta Force tenían toda la zona restringida de los civiles por si un improvisto surgía ocasionando más problemas, John recibió información clasificada de la corporación Armachan la cual fabricaba una nueva arma con la capacidad de crear portales dimensionales para así explorar con precaución nuevos planos de la existencia. Esta información estaba clasificada para todos los operativos presentes salvo F.E.A.R. quienes tenían acceso a cualquier tipo de información, el soldado de la organización se teletransporto gracias al telepod de la base dejándolo unas cuantas calles cerca del edificio que jugaría un papel importante. John activa la velocidad del traje saltando por los techos de los edificios tardándose 2 minutos gracias a las propiedades del traje, se percata de la seguridad que había en toda la cuadra donde estaba el edificio de Armachan. Se prepara para entrar al edificio pero alguien aparece detrás de el portando una armadura roja metálica, una larga cabellera rubia salía de su casco rojo, ojos azules, blandaba una espada laser en forma de katana y con una estatura similar a la suya.

John: ¿James?

James: Quien eres – dijo en forma seria el cazador activando su Z-Saber.

John: Soy yo – explico quitándose el casco con visor negro que tapaba su rostro rebelando al joven.

James: John cuanto tiempo sin verte compadre – exclamo feliz al darle un apretón de manos.

John: Lo mismo digo mi buen amigo – responde el saludo.

James: Y que haces con ese traje tan futurista.

John: Es mi nanotraje de combate especial James.

James: Cuando estemos en el trabajo dime Zero. Ese era el nombre del maverick hunter original que falleció hace años.

John: Ok Zero.

James: No tienes código nombre para que no divulguemos nuestras identidades secretas.

John: Deathstroke.

James: Buen nombre. Ahora pasemos a la misión.

Los 2 amigos miraban la corporación Armachan que fue tomada por terroristas, la planta baja estaba protegida por la Ride Armor y algunos Pantheons reprogramados por el enemigo. John miraba la situación con el visor del traje, eran Pantheons básicos pero con armas de plasma con el poder suficiente para arrasar con tanques u otra artillería pesada que el gobierno usara para el problema, John le explica a James no divulgar su aparición a las fuerzas de S.W.A.T., Delta Force y los Maverick Hunters para que así el enemigo no supiera de la presencia de la organización fantasma.

Ambos se separan iniciando otro día de trabajo.

Frank y el sacerdote se dirigían a la mansión donde el vivía para recoger unos cuantos manuscritos que anteriormente había sacado de la biblioteca del congreso. Con ellas a la mano el sacerdote de nombre Bettruger se convirtió en el guía por voluntad para encontrar el tesoro de Spencer, con las cosas a la mano dejaron la casa de Frank para embarcarse en una búsqueda que no solo abarcaría regiones sino hasta más.

_**Año 1999**_

Las chicas salieron de la preparatoria como siempre para ir al Crown a pasar el rato y ayudarse con la tarea, más tarde el resto de las chicas y Darien fueron al local para tener una tarde agradable haciendo desmadre. Sin embargo aquí iniciaría su mayor aventura en el momento en que Serena voltea por unos instantes para ver un hada.

Serena: Chicas miren – dijo señalando a la pequeña hada con un destello rosado.

Todas se quedaron sorprendidas y salieron a buscar a la hada que volaba por el parque feliz de la vida sonriendo. Mina estaba maravillada por el hada y hace horas había leído una historia acerca de las hadas que eran capaces de conceder deseos de cualquier tipo.

Mina (pensando): Si realmente eres un hada mística por favor cúmpleme mi deseo: Deseo que un joven apuesto aparezca en mi vida y que tengamos una relación amorosa que dure por siempre.

El hada se detiene mirando a Mina y las chicas rodearon al hada. Serena quiso hablar pero el hada le robo la palabra iniciando la conversación.

Hada: Tu deseo se ira haciendo realidad poco a poco Mina Aino.

Mina: ¿Pudiste leer mi mente?

Hada: Soy capaz de leer los deseos y sueños de las personas.

Serena: Quien eres – pregunto amablemente la princesa de la Luna.

La misteriosa hada solo le da una sonrisa y desaparece dejando interrogantes a las Sailor Scouts.

Michiru: Que habra sido todo eso.

Setsuna: Ni idea.

Haruka: ¿Creen que sea indicios de un nuevo enemigo?

Rei: Quien sabe chicas.

Bueno que opinan de este capitulo, ahí me avisan que tal les parece. Dejen sus reviews mis lectores, que entre más tengo mas rápido me propongo a sacar lo mas pronto capítulos de esta historia que espero termina agradando a todos.


	3. Indicios de una crisis

_**Capitulo 2: Indicios de una crisis**_

John con el Stealth prendido se infiltra en el edificio de Armachan por la parte trasera que era la menos vigilada por los Pantheons, con el rifle de plasmas con silenciador y mira vuela el visor de los reploids. Una vez a dentro le informa mediante una frecuencia privada a James que la vigilancia en el edificio realmente era bastante dura, cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina de los cuartos, Pantheons con artillería liviana como simples Busters o con algunas mejoras en los brazos y torretas de plasma instaladas en las oficinas. Por el momento el comando de F.E.A.R. no les hacía nada para no dar aviso al enemigo de su presencia, caminaba con la delicadeza del mundo para no alertar a los reploids reprogramados y en algunos casos neutralizaba a pocos Pantheons agarrándolos por la espalda y destruyendo el enorme visor que era su casco y a la vez su fuente de poder.

Al llegar al salón principal estaba bañado de sangre debido a una fuerte pelea que se libro horas atrás, los cadáveres pertenecían a la fuerza privada de Armachan que peleo contra los terroristas. John estaba confundido por algo y se trataba de la programación de los Pantheons que conformada los conceptos básicos y era ilógico que ellos dispararan en partes vitales del cuerpo humano como el hígado, la cabeza, o el corazón. Esto era obra de gente profesional o reploids con una I.A. más avanzada para este tipo de ataques, camina con más precaución que nunca sabiendo que sus enemigos debían ser algunos comandos rebeldes, de regreso a los pasillos la modalidad Stealth es reactivada para esconder su presencia de los Pantheons, al llegar al vestíbulo donde se encontraban los elevadores 6 Pantheons emergen de uno de los elevadores para vigilar la planta baja.

Betters: Deathstroke me escuchas – era el experto en comunicaciones quien le hablaba a través del satélite Hanibal

John: Aquí Deathstroke, todo normal. Al parecer los sujetos a los que nos enfrentamos controlan a 2 centuriones de Pantheons según mi análisis infrarrojo del edificio. Betters hay algo que debo decirte.

Betters: Soy todo oídos.

John: Veras, aparte de los Pantheons tenemos a unos expertos que asesinaron a algunos guardias de Armachan en la sala de recepción de la planta baja. Las heridas están concentradas en la cabeza, hígado, corazón, piernas y las manos para impedir que utilizaran sus armas. Algo me dice que los responsables deben pertenecer a alguna milicia renegada.

Betters: ¿Ya te encontraste con James?

John: No ha cambiado nada desde que nos vimos hace tiempo.

Betters: Bien por los 2 pero regresando a la misión necesito que encuentres información de con quienes estamos lidiando.

John: Ok, Deathstroke fuera.

_**Año 1999**_

Las chicas regresaron al Crown para discutir sobre la reciente aparición del hada, hace años que no habían visto ningún fenómeno raro desde su última batalla.

Serena: Yo pienso que esa hada ha de venir de muy lejos buscando un lugar donde poder descansar.

Haruka: No hay que dejarnos convencer tan fácil cabeza de bombón.

Lita: Es bastante extraño que esa hada se muestre en publico y la gente no se haya inmutado ni si quiera un poco.

Ami: Debe ser a que el hada debió utilizar alguna especie de hechizo para que solo nosotras pudiéramos verla.

Mina: Pero lo más misterioso fue cuando el hada leyó mi más profundo sueño.

Darien: Creen que tenga que ver con el reino de Erusion.

Michiru: Otra anomalía es que mi espejo no percibió la llegada del hada a Tokio.

Rei: Setsuna ¿Crees que esa cosa venga del futuro?

Setsuna: No lo creo Rei. Como la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo siempre estoy atenta a cualquier cambio en el corredor del tiempo, si esa hada proviniese del futuro seria la primera en saberlo y decirles.

Serena: Dejemos eso para luego, vinimos a pasar nuestro rato libre aquí juntas y no lo echaremos a perder solo por la aparición de esa hada.

Hotaru: Aun así no veas todo tan tranquilo Serena.

Las chicas se olvidaron de este espectáculo mientras que el hada diminuta miraba desde los cielos la hermosa ciudad llena de paz y armonía que con sacrificio las Sailor Scouts han logrado conseguir. Murmuraba unas palabras antes de desaparecer nuevamente mientras la luna bañaba con toda su gloria a la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente el misterio del hada mística aun seguía presente en las chicas pero por el momento lo dejaron pasar para continuar con sus actividades normales, ahora todo el mundo se sentía alegre tras la llegada de este angelical ser cuyos motivos eran desconocidos en la ciudad.

_**Año 5788**_

Los equipos de Delta Force y S.W.A.T. peleaban con los Pantheons que salieron a distraer a las fuerzas del gobierno, el fuego estaba al orden del día por ambos bandos que no permitían que el terreno que tenían ganado lo perdiesen por el bando contrario. Los camiones blindados del S.W.A.T servían como refugio protegiéndose de los constantes ataques de plasma, Delta Force por otra parte atacaba por las ventanas a más Pantheons que fastidiaban, los Maverick Hunters atacaron por sorpresa infiltrándose en el cuarto piso del edificio siendo recibido por más Pantheons, Zero se despacho a 10 de ellos con su sable de plasma dando el ejemplo a los otros hunters de cómo pelear contra ellos.

Tanto el exterior como el interior de los combates dentro del edificio eran observados en el cuarto de control por un misterioso individuo con un traje militar, googles rojos y un pasamontañas blanco que cubría todo su rostro, botas negras, un cañón de partículas en su espalda cargaba y dos pistolas en la cintura guardaba. Todo parecía indicar que el era el responsable del ataque a las instalaciones de la corporación Armachan, junto a el había otros sujetos que eran su guardia personal. La vestimenta era casi la misma excepto que ellos no tenían un pasamontañas, en vez usaban unos googles rojos y una mascarilla que cubría su boca dándoles una apariencia nada amistosa que digamos. El nombre clave del líder era the Joy.

Joy: Todo va marchando como nuestro cliente nos lo dijo. La carnada ha llegado al matadero, los Pantheons que reprogramamos de Neo Arcadia al menos sirven para distraer a los maverick hunters.

Comando 1: Señor, los soldados nos traen el reporte de que han encontrado la bóveda.

Joy: Muy bien tomo sigue de acuerdo al plan. Dejemos que los reploids se encarguen de nuestros invitados.

Comando 2: Señor tenemos un informe de último minuto.

Joy: Que es.

Comando 2: Nos informan que otro intruso se ha infiltrado a la corporación. Los exploradores informan que se trata de un operativo fantasma ya que no tiene relación con ninguna agencia gubernamental.

Joy: Debe ser el, no hay duda alguna. Nuestro invitado de honor finalmente ha arribado a la fiesta.

Comando 1: Cuales son sus ordenes señor.

Joy: Contra el apliquen fuerza letal. El será capaz de salir adelante sin importar que mal la situación se presente, es su especialidad.

Comando 2: ¿Usamos a los Pantheons?

Joy: Si, que ellos vayan acompañados por algunos de nuestros muchachos. De preferencia que sean comandados por escuadrones de 4 personas.

John ya no requería del campo generador Stealth debido a que los Pantheons con la ayuda de los mercenarios encontraron al intruso, con el rifle de asalto Rakow G2A2 se defiende atacando a los reploids y a los mercenarios quienes tenían una armadura negra que los cubría, una mochila en sus espaldas y un casco tapando su humanidad. Los comandos eran más peligrosos que los reploids ya que eran muy cuidadosos en cada uno de sus movimientos, acorralaron temporalmente a John pero el logro librarse lanzando una granada de plasma incrustándola en uno de los comandos asesinándolo y de paso llevándose a los Pantheons que le tenían arrinconado. Los 3 mercenarios retrocedieron lanzando granadas de humo distrayendo a John de eliminarlos porque no veía nada.

El quinto piso donde ocurrió esta pelea se calmo temporalmente pero John era más precavido que antes debido a la presencia de los mercenarios, una de las puertas lo llevo a unas escaleras de servicio donde avanzo más rápido que con los elevadores que fueron bloqueados o protegidos por las torretas de plasma. Los escalones parecían eternos pero al menos eran seguros a comparación de las oficinas que eran campos de guerra, al llegar al tope de la sección vio unas cajas de madera regadas por las que se trepo y se infiltro en los pasillos que estaban bajo construcción, se podían ver los ladrillos recién puestos ya que no tenían azulejos que los cubriesen. Ignorando el detalle de la arquitectura continua el camino con el rifle a la mano y el traje con alguna de sus funciones en modo de espera por si alguien deseaba combatir contra el.

Los comandos abrían la puerta hacia la bóveda que contenía eso que el cliente ordeno extraer para su operación especial. The Joy llego a la cámara de la bóveda esperando como sus hombres destruían las últimas cerraduras electrónicas, el proyecto Chronos estaba detrás de esta puerta y no faltaba mucho para que adquiriesen el proyecto de Armachan que ha estado fabricando por más de 1000 años.

Frank y el sacerdote estaban volando sobre el Océano Pacifico, el motivo de estar aquí es porque supuestamente Spencer escondió la colosal nave espacial traída de ese plano fantasma donde todo era posible ahí. De hecho, con todos los apuntes a la mano explicaban que debajo del océano se encontraba uno de los telepods llevando a una de las cerraduras que llevaba a la nave, eso era lo que decían las teorías de los manuscritos.

Bettruger: ¿Estas seguro de poder llegar hasta el telepod por tu cuenta?

Frank: Por supuesto Bettruger, aterriza el hidroplano cerca de aquí – explico al sacerdote activando una misteriosa armadura verde de tono oscuro.

Su armadura consistía de unas hombreras extras que cubrían las hombreras de la armadura original y también llegaban a cubrir parte del peto, un cristal rojo en medio del peto de su armadura, unas líneas rojas insertadas en el abdomen al igual que en las hombreras, cristales carmesíes en ambos guantes de los antebrazos a la redonda, un casco que tapaba su cabellera castaña, en el centro del casco había una especie de orbe con un anillo alrededor de esta incrustada y una cruz roja pintada atrás de la orbe con líneas verdes claro pintadas por todo el casco, garras afiladas a más no poder, un mortal Buster con alerones incrustados en el brazo izquierdo y mallas azul cielo en la parte superior de la pierna y en los brazos.

Bettruger: ¿Tu traje de gala?

Frank: Yes – dijo y salto hacia el océano a buscar el telepod.

_**Año 1999**_

Mina y el resto salían a su descanso de las 10:30 de la mañana para platicar sobre el hada en la azotea para no divulgar nada misterioso a sus amigos de la preparatoria. Luna y Artemis alcanzaron a las chicas para seguir platicando acerca del tema

Mina: Yo aun sigo apantallada desde ayer al escuchar como el hada menciono mi sueño.

Lita: Capaz lee el mio también.

Ami: Oye Luna, acaso habra alguna historia relacionada con esta hada.

Luna: Ando recordando si tenemos alguna historia relacionada con el Milenio de Plata.

Serena miraba perdidamente la ciudad pensando en esa linda hada que salio de la nada, de repente el hada reaparece frente a 4 de las 10 Sailor Scouts que encontró ayer.

Ami: Es el hada de nuevo – exclamo al verla de nuevo.

Serena: Que te trae por aquí chiquitin.

El hada se aferra a Serena expulsando un aura calida que cubrió a todos los presentes. Las chicas miraban tiernamente a la mística hada y ella se fija en cada una de ellas.

Hada: Hola.

Serena: Hola pequeñín, que haces perdido por aquí.

Hada: No recuerdo, salvo que vine de una luz blanca que se abrió hace 2 días cayendo en esta ciudad.

Ami: Que extraño.

Lita: A que te refieres Ami.

Ami: Setsuna nos dijo que no sintió ninguna perturbación en la puerta del tiempo. Capaz de donde provenga sea del futuro y sean capaces de evitar la presencia de Setsuna.

Serena: Tienes nombre amiguito - pregunto.

Crea: Crea - responde.

Mina: Que bonito nombre.

Artemis: Y como llegaste aquí – pregunta el gato blanco.

Crea: No me acuerdo lindo gatito – dijo el hada con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que Artemis se apenara.

Luna: Creo que le agradas a Crea.

Voz: Por fin te encuentro Crea – se oyo una voz en toda la azotea que hizo que el hada temblara de miedo – Es inútil que trates de huir de la hermandad.

Crea: No permitan que el me lleve por favor – le dijo suplicándole a Serena sobre el sujeto.

Voz: No opongas resistencia Crea.

Lita: Aparece – grito la sailor del trueno.

El sujeto que infundió miedo a Crea revela su posición a las Sailor Scouts. Era una persona con traje metálico de verde acido que cubría todas sus partes, las mallas negras cubrían las extremidades superiores de la piernas, unos brazaletes rojos que cubrían todo el antebrazo, guantes verdes, el casco del sujeto tenía 3 picos en ambos lados, ojos verdes y su actitud parecía la de un bravucón sabelotodo.

Sujeto: Ya me tienen niñitas. Ahora entréguenme al Baby Elf y no les haré nada. Opongan resistencia y aténganse a las consecuencias.

Crea: Por favor no les hagas daño Mercury.

Todas: ¿Mercury?

Mercury: Muy bien Crea, te daré hasta mañana para que regreses por voluntad propia, sino personalmente te cazare y te llevare a la mala.

Crea: ¿Desde cuando tú andas siendo generoso?

Mercury: Considérate la primera y última persona con la que soy generoso. Lo mismo va para ustedes niñitas – dijo y desaparece del lugar dejando a las chicas algo petrificadas.

Crea: Se los ruego no dejen que me lleve - rogo al grupo.

Mina: Descuida no vamos a dejar que ese tal Mercury te lleve a la mala. Las Sailor Scouts te protegerán – dijo sonriente y dándole esperanzas al Cyber-Elf.

Segundo capitulo terminado y servido en bandeja de plata. Al parecer ya a alguien le atrajo esta historia, me alegro y tratare de sacar los siguienes caps a pesar de estar en mi ultima semana de clases que me lleva a los examenes finales.


	4. Un encuentro inusual

_**Capitulo 3: Un encuentro inusual**_

_**Año 5788**_

Frank paseaba en el fondo del mar tratando de encontrar el telepod que decía en uno de sus apuntes, el paisaje era una delicia para los amantes de la naturaleza: el bello azul predominaba en cualquier dirección que voltease, la fauna era sublime, los animales marinos estaban al orden del día, una belleza de la naturaleza. Concentrado en su búsqueda miraba minuciosamente cualquier indicio de pista que llevase al telepod, algunas medusas hicieron aparición pero no le hacían nada a Frank gracias a su exoesqueleto que traía puesto, agarra a las 2 medusas que se le pegaron y las parte en dos con sus garras.

Usando el enlace neural de su casco crea un mapa holográfico proyectado por el casco chocando los posibles lugares donde el telepod supuestamente se encontraba, camina en dirección al noreste para probar suerte en ese punto. El resultado fue negativo y probo con el resto de los lugares per el resultado fue el mismo, Frank se enputo tanto que el fondo del mar temblaba por el poder expulsado que abrió una brecha en un arrecife de corales que estaba cerca de el expulsando un brillo dorado que atrajo la atención del explorador. Al meterse por la brecha descubre la arquitectura alienígena indicando la entrada del telepod, se para en el y desaparece en un dos por tres llevándolo a quien sabe donde.

Al abrir los ojos se fija en la enorme cerradura mística que tenía en frente, se fijo por un orificio que había una especie de esfera dorada radiante que era uno de las 3 llaves pero requería primero encontrar el tributo a ofrecer para que hubiese el orden necesario. El mural le indicaba que la primera llave se trataba de un poderoso cristal plateado con enormes poderes, se llamaba _**"el Cristal de Plata"**_ la primera llave que necesitaba, con la información necesaria abandona el recinto sagrado del telepod regresando otra vez al fondo del mar y da un salto con tanta potencia que sale del océano cayendo exactamente en el hidroplano donde Bettruger con una laptop checaba la información que Frank le mando mediante la red neural.

Bettruger: El cristal de plata es la primera llave – contesta afirmando la tarea que el joven realizo.

Frank: Acaso sabeis donde podemos encontrar este objeto – pregunto con duda al sacerdote.

Bettruger: Hace 2 milenios existió un reino que controlaba a todo el planeta. Era uno de los tantos imperios del hombre que deseaban atar a la población con una monarquía, solamente lobotomizando a toda la población de este mundo lo consiguieron, después la historia se repite como en todos los imperios y este reino termina desapareciendo por una extraña anomalía.

Frank: Ningún imperio sin importar cuales sean sus objetivos dura por siempre – dice seriamente.

Bettruger: Hace unos momentos revise, mediante el satélite espía que comandas, el cristal de plata no se encuentra en el mundo. Es como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

Frank: Y que tal si emprendemos la búsqueda en otra época – agrega su idea a la conversación con un tono de imperium.

Bettruger: ¿Viaje en el tiempo?

Frank: Para que crees que contrate a The Joy y sus mercenarios – dice engreídamente – Iremos a ver su progreso en Armachan y les daremos una mano amiga a los chicos – responde sonriente mientras con un control remoto traía un jet de combate.

--

_**Año 1999**_

Al terminar las clases de inmediato las chicas se reunieron al templo Hikawa para presentarles al resto de las chicas a la Caber Elf que se hizo amiga de las chicas. Rei se encariño de inmediato con Crea al igual que Michiru y Hotaru, Setsuna y Haruka eran las únicas que aun no les quedaba del bien tener la amistad, Crea estaba en los brazos de Mina ya que fue la primera persona que leyó sus sueños. El tema de hablar era el guerrero Mercury que obligo a las Sailor Scouts reunirse para una nueva guerra desde la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia.

Serena: Dinos Crea, conoces a ese tal Mercury – pregunto la chica con coletas.

Crea: El pertenece a un grupo de poderosos robots del espacio – contesta a la joven.

Haruka: ¿Robots del espacio?

Crea: Ellos me secuestraron al igual que a mi hermana para hacer sus diabólicos experimentos. Por asares del destino logramos escapar pero terminamos separándonos mediante un portal que me llevo a esta ciudad. Mi hermana no se que le paso, espero que no haya sido capturada nuevamente por ellos – exclama tristemente.

Ami: Tranquila Crea, no vamos a permitir que ellos te vuelvan a llevar – contesta la Sailor de la sabiduría dándole fe a la Baby-Elf.

Crea: Gracias – dice un poco más feliz.

Rei: ¿Tienen un nombre en especifico ese grupo?

Crea: Ellos son los Stardroids. Hace mucho tiempo fueron derrotados por un legendario humano que se revelo ante su tiranía y con el poder suficiente los desafió a cada uno de ellos exiliándolos de este sistema solar – explica a las Scouts.

Michiru: ¿Hace cuando paso todo eso?

Crea: La leyenda de los Stardroids contra ese humano ocurrió hace millardos de años – musito

Lita: Setsuna, ¿Estas segura de que no sentiste ninguna anomalía en la puerta?

Setsuna: Esperen – dijo preocupada la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo – Algo extraño sucede con mis poderes – agrega más perturbada.

Ami: ¿Algo terrible ocurre Setsuna?

Setsuna: No puedo ver más allá del siglo 30 – les explica bastante aterrorizada a las chicas.

Todas: ¿¿QUEE??

Setsuna: Es como si algo o alguien bloquease mis poderes de ver más allá de las cosas – agrega a la platica.

Serena: ¿Luna sabes cual puede ser la causa del problema de Setsuna?

Luna: No Serena – musita seriamente.

Artemis: Yo tampoco se cual pueda ser la razón de este problema – agrego

--

En el espacio exterior un asteroide que flotaba en el espacio vemos un impresionante complejo futurista donde 2 sujetos estaban reunidos sentados en una mesa redonda. El líder del grupo era un joven guerrero de largo pelo verde que salía de su casco rojo, ojos cafés, una armadura azul en la mayoría de su cuerpo con colores blancos en el frente de las piernas y 2 cristales en ellas, hombreras extendidas que daban mayor protección, las mallas eran grises en los brazos y en los muslos salvo exceptuando el brazo izquierdo que era mecánico con una especie de placa roja en el antebrazo, guantes blancos, el abdomen enseñaba una protección extra de color blanca y en el centro un rectángulo rojo, por ultimo el peto tenía la imagen de un triangulo dorado invertido. Su nombre era Terra, líder de los Stardroids. La otra persona se trataba de Mercury.

Terra: Bien Mercury, espero que tengas una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para haberle perdonado a Crea su escape – comenta con una mirada de pocos amigos.

Mercury: Vera amo, en el planeta Tierra cuando lo fui a visitar la Baby Elf estaba protegida por un grupo de 4 niñas que según mi análisis tenían un poder mágico dentro de ellas – explica al líder.

Terra: ¿Magia en mortales? Hmm – se agarraba la barbilla meditando.

Mercury: ¿Ocurre algo mi señor?

Terra: No es nada Mercury, es que aun me trae recuerdos nuestra pelea que tuvimos contra _**el**_ hace mucho tiempo – musito a su sirviente.

Mercury: Que hago con las entrometidas – pregunta esperando nuevas ordenes.

Terra: Puedes jugar con ellas mi fiel lacayo. Después de todo si ellas tuviesen algún as bajo la manga nosotros sabremos como contrarrestarlas con nuestro nuevo poder adquirido. El resto de los muchachos aun no despiertan del largo letargo que tuvimos que adaptar con tal de sobrevivir así que no le veo el caso de apresurarnos con nuestra comida – respondió al caballero sonriendo.

Mercury hace una reverencia a su líder y se teleporta otra vez a la Tierra.

--

_**Año 5788**_

John tenía problemas con los comandos que tenían lanzagranadas, uso el modo _Speed_ del traje esquivando las granadas de fragmentación más los disparos de las torretas contraatacando con la escopeta Vollmer VK-12 volándole la cabeza a uno de los Pantheons, rápido ataca al comando de la izquierda cubriéndose en uno de los sofás con una granada, después cambia al rifle Rakow G2A2 atacando a bocajarro a los Pantheons con escudos y da un salto hacia atrás tan rápido que lograba percatarse de las ráfagas de energía disparadas de los Busters enemigos o los rifles de los comandos, prácticamente todo a su alrededor se movía muy lento y el era el demonio de la velocidad. Lo mas extraño es que la función _Speed_ no estaba activada sino esto era obra propia de John.

Aun con el ambiente tornado en lento, el operativo de F.E.A.R elimina a cada uno de los obstáculos presentes en cuestión de segundos. La oficina central del piso 12 fue limpiada de los terroristas, John encuentra una computadora encendida e inserta un chip que lo conecta a su traje para pasar información al Hanibal, Betters checa la información de la computadora y obtiene datos del proyecto Chronos que en realidad es una maquina dimensional de características aun no probadas por la misma compañía. John supuso que los terroristas iban a venderla al mercando negro para que el mejor postor la comprara e hiciera copias ilegales para propósitos desconocidos, antes de continuar una transmisión privada de James contacta al operativo de F.E.A.R.

James: ¿Deathstroke me escuchas?

John: Claro como el agua Zero – contesta la llamada alegre como siempre.

James: Hemos encontrado a los rehenes en el piso 9, están atados con explosivos y al parecer mi equipo no podrá ir a auxiliarte con el resto de la misión – comenta los últimos esfuerzos de los maverick hunters.

John: Estoy acostumbrado a trabajar solo – musito secamente.

James: Sin embargo deje a mis chicos encargarse del problema. Yo personalmente te alcanzare – le contesta alegrándole un poco el día.

John: ¿Estas seguro de que ellos puedan manejar a rehenes con bombas de tipo C30?

James: Han sido entrenados para manejar cualquier situación que se presente. Además si las cosas se complican Delta Force ira a ayudarles.

John: Mejor vete apurando o te robare toda la fiesta – dijo mientras una lluvia de plasma se escucha en el cuarto cortando la comunicación entre los 2 amigos.

--

Un F-22 Raptor modificado con hiperpropulsores se acercaba a la ciudad de Ludhaw donde el ataque terrorista se llevaba a cabo, el pilito era Frank con su ropa casual y el copiloto era Bettruger con un traje de un marino de Delta Force para engañar al enemigo. Había un helicóptero que transmitía la noticia a los televidentes de la ciudad y en eso que percibe la cámara el jet de combate, el reportero se extraño por ver un avion de los Estados Unidos entrar en territorio extranjero, a lo mejor se trataba de refuerzos por lo que reporto todo al centro de mando de los militares. A unos cuantos kilómetros cerca del edificio ataca sin misericordia a todas las fuerzas terrestres que batallaban destruyendo la Ride Armor, carros y tanques flotantes en un instante obligando a todas las fuerzas del S.W.A.T. y Delta Force refugiarse cuadras más atrás.

Frank aterriza el jet en el helipuerto de la corporación y el junto a Bettruger entran por una puerta que llevaba a las escaleras de servicio del piso 40, el joven cargaba una mochila con toda la información que necesitaba para sus planes y su espada en la cintura que se trataba de una katana. Salen de la zona de servicio para entrar a la oficina principal del director de Armachan y busca la llave maestra de todo el edificio localizada debajo del tapete junto al escritorio de su oficina. Con la llave en su poder encuentra en elevador privado del director y con los códigos logran acceder al elevador y descender a la bóveda del complejo.

Betters con el Hanibal percibió el movimiento de un elevador del piso 40 que iba hasta el sótano del complejo y de inmediato le ordena a John checar que diablos sucede. Con nuevas órdenes le informa a James de lo sucedido, ambos se dirigían por sus propios métodos a la bóveda batallando con los Pantheons que cuidaban los accesos que conducían a la bóveda. Puerta tras puerta, obstáculo tras obstáculo sobrevivían y terminaron reuniéndose en el ala sur que conectaba al elevador principal.

John: Zero estate con mucho cuidado, los mercenarios a los que me he enfrentado son extremadamente peligrosos – dice hablando con mucho respeto de los mercenarios – Los Pantheons son insectos comparados contra esos leones.

James: ¿Cual es la diferencia?

John: Algunos tienen la habilidad de igualar mi supervelocidad y esquivar las balas – comenta seriamente.

El dúo dinámico con sus armas a la mano caminaban con cautela por los corredores del complejo subterráneo, no detectaban indicios de fuerzas enemigas que resguardaran la entrada a la bóveda. La alarma se prendió poniendo en alerta a los comandos, las luces normales se apagaron y se prendieron los focos rojos de emergencia, los protocolos de seguridad se activaron y puertas blindadas empezaron a salir del piso sellando las puertas. Como locos se pusieron a correr como si se tratase de un especial de venta de discos en rebaja, saltando como locos logran salvarse de quedar atrapado en el corredor de seguridad llegando a la entrada a la bóveda pero ya esta fue forrajeada mediante la destrucción de su cerradura y enormes agujeros en la enorme puerta que salvaguardaba el proyecto Chronos.

Al momento de poner pie en el interior de la bóveda una trampa eléctrica instalada en el piso captura a James y John. Los comandos apuntaron a los capturados operativos y les arrebataron sus pertenencias para tenerlos mejor controlados, los prisioneros observaron una estatua dorada de una deidad sosteniendo con ambas manos un reloj de arena, era realmente hermoso el trabajo de Armachan.

The Joy: Bienvenidos sean a nuestro pequeño experimento – explica a sus invitados mientras ellos observan petrificados como la estatua dorada creaba una brecha tiempo-espacio

John: ¿Tú eres el responsable del ataque?

The Joy: Soy solo la herramienta de mi cliente – explica secamente.

Voz: Cuanto tiempo sin verte…John – responde el recién llegado Frank

John: TU – grito furioso al ver a ese sujeto.

_Quiobo, perdonen por la tardanza es que ando en semana de exámenes y son muy brutales pero no le fallo a mis lectores. Vamos anímense compás, poco a poco se vienen las sorpresas y aun los tengo picados con cual será la pareja principal de este fic._

_See ya._


	5. Un mal día en distintas épocas

_**Capitulo 4: Un mal día en distintas épocas.**_

_**Año 1999**_

Mercury reaparece parado en la torre de Tokio mirando la bella ciudad que en cuestión de tiempo se convertirá en un campo de batalla, utilizando su radar térmico conduce una investigación de cuantos habitantes había en la ciudad. Con la información que necesitaba realiza un salto de campeonato de unos 100 metros de largo aterrizando en las calles de la ciudad creando un cráter en el proceso debido a la fuerza con la que cayo, la gente a los alrededores miraban al misterioso visitante que para ellos provenía de los cielos y su mirada de curiosidad cambiaria a una de terror.

El Stardroid alza su mano izquierda y empezó a absorber la energía vital de todo a su alrededor: personas, animales, plantas, etc., nadie se salvaba del poder alienígena del caballero robot que se puso a jugar con los terrícolas con tal de llamar la atención de Crea. La policía no tardo en llegar a la zona devastada pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, las balas ni siquiera le hacían un rasguño a su armadura salvo hacerlo reír por el patético esfuerzo, Mercury con la otra mano absorbe la fuerza vital de los policías obligándolos a retirarse muy mal heridos.

Su radar prende repentinamente detectando la señal de 9 personas dirigiéndose a su posición, no tardaron en llegar y al verlas su mirada cambio a una de burla tras fijarse en el atuendo que vestían.

Mercury: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – no paraba de reírse.

Sailor Moon: Oye como te atreves a reírte de nosotras – exclamo molesta.

Mercury: Como no lo voy a hacer con esos trajes tan pasados de moda – añade burlonamente.

Sailor Venus: No te perdonaremos que te burles de nuestra vestimenta – amenazo preparándose para pelear

Mercury: Y que van a hacer niñitas, de seguro se van a poner a cantar u otra babosada – continuaba insultándolas.

Sailor Moon: Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia – musito mientas hacia sus poses de combate – Soy Sailor Moon… y te castigare… en el nombre de la luna – termino su mítica frase haciendo los tradicionales movimientos con sus manos.

Mercury volvió a reírse sin compasión de la ridícula presentación de la princesa de la luna. Las chicas por supuesto enfadadas no se iban a dejar que este extraño las humillara, Sailor Mercury les indica que rodeen y cierren sus salidas para así atacarlo, el Stardroid se abalanza contra ellas con su puño izquierdo para absorberles sus fuerzas vitales pero falla ya que una niebla creada por Sailor Mercury le dificulta visibilidad obligándolo a retroceder con rapidez para atacar a sus presas. Al salir de la trampa fue recibido por la daga de Sailor Uranus y los 2 chocaron tanto la banda roja como la daga sin resultado alguno, una feroz patada le conecta en el estomago de la Sailor tirándola y se agacha en el momento correcto salvándose de ser golpeado por Sailor Pluto con su llave del tiempo, Sailor Saturn se unió a la pelea pero su ataque no sirvió debido a la supervelocidad del Stardroid que enseño por unos instantes.

Mercury con sus bandas crea una onda de energía verde que se expandía a todos lados para absorber la energía de las Sailor Scouts de una buena vez por todas sin la necesidad de combatir contra todas. Sailor Saturn crea un campo de fuerza con su _Silent Grave _protegiendo al grupo pero lo malo es que termino algo débil porque el ataque dreno tanto el campo como a ella misma. Sailor Jupiter se acerca lo suficiente como para aplicarle un buen agarre y lanzarlo pero no pudo ya que el sujeto aplico autoguardia regresándole el movimiento tirándola a ella, Sailor Neptune trataba de golpearlo pero el con sus manos la captura a ella y le pone unos grilletes inhabilitándola. Sailor Venus le ataca con su _Cadena de Amor_ atrapándolo.

Sailor Venus: Te tengo – dice victoriosamente.

Mercury: Eso crees niña – comentaba riéndose preparando su mejor truco.

Mercury empezó a convertir toda su anatomía en líquido y la cadena se cayó, todas tenían la guardia en alto por si atacaba. Mercury vuelve a transformarse detrás de Sailor Pluto y la golpea en el rostro con tanta fuerza que al estrellarse en un camión termino desmayándose. Saca su cañón de la mano derecha para volar el tanque de combustible y matar a la entrometida pero…una rosa pica el ojo del guerrero espacial.

Mercury: MALDITO, APARECE – gritaba furioso tras el ataque furtivo.

Voz: Aquellos que osen lastimar a tan bellas jovencitas se las tendrán que ver con el defensor del bien – dijo un sujeto con un smokin, antifaz, sombrero de copa y capa parado en un carro sosteniendo un bastón negro.

Mercury: OH MY FUCKING GOD – gritaba carcajeándose de la ridiculez más grande de la tarde.

Tuxedo Mask: Te las veras con Tuxedo Mask malhechor – termino su oración saltando a la zona de batalla.

Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask – exclamo contenta con corazones en sus ojos.

Mercury: GO FIST YOURSELF DUDE – exclama apareciendo frente a Tuxedo Mask golpeándolo en el estomago.

Sailor Moon: TUXEDO MASK – grita al ver a su amado ser apaleado.

Mercury: Si eso es lo que tiene este mundo para defenderse, joder que prefiero estar congelado otros 10,000 años – comenta de mala gana.

De nuevo Mercury se transforma convirtiéndose en metal líquido pero esta vez del agua aparecen pequeñas esferas de color amarillo, eran unas 16 pelotas que atacaron a todos los presentes. Las chicas salieron lastimadas tras este devastador ataque que incluso destruyo paredes y por poco derrumba edificios, el caballero Stardroid regresa a su cuero riéndose cruelmente de las Sailor Scouts.

Mercury: Pero que aburrido panorama tenemos. Todo mundo esta tirado inconsciente, nadie logro siquiera hacerme el más mínimo daño, que patético – exclamo molesto.

Sailor Moon: Aun no me rindo – dijo agitada sosteniendo su arma.

Mercury: ¿Quieres seguir peleando niña?

Sailor Moon: Que te hemos hecho para que ataques sin sentido a la gente de este planeta – pregunta valerosamente atacando al Stardroid.

Mercury: Haber nacido – musito azotando a la marinera contra un muro lastimándola seriamente – Saben, pensé que sería divertido pelear contra ustedes pero resulta que solo son una bola de ñoños con unos poderes insignificantes – reclama desilusionado tras conocer a las Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Saturn: Estas equivocado extraño…no deberías tomarnos a la ligera, en especial a mí – dijo.

Mercury: Porque – pregunto curioso a la Sailor de la Destrucción y del Renacimiento.

Sailor Saturn: Mi poder es tan grande que soy capaz de destruir este mundo – explico al enemigo.

Mercury: ¿En serio? WOW y porque no lo haces. Me estarías ahorrando el trabajo – comenta sarcásticamente.

Sailor Saturn: El poder que tengo no es un simple juego de niños. Debe ser utilizado con sabiduría y responsabilidad – añade a la platica.

Mercury: YEAH BABY, YEAH – grito burlándose de la adolescente propinándole un patadon que le quito su _Silent Grave_ y la golpea hasta dejarla K.O. en el pavimento.

Con todas las Sailor Scouts apaleadas a más no poder salvo Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury quienes habían ido a atender a las demás chicas eran las únicas que aun seguían de pie para seguir luchando o para ser reventadas a golpes a más no poder por el caballero Stardroid.

Mercury: OK ya me divertí con ustedes, es hora de irme – dijo algo aburrido.

Sailor Mercury: ¿QUE? ASI NADA MAS TE VAS LUEGO DE HABER LASTIMADO A LA GENTE- reclamo molesta.

Mercury (sonriendo): Quieres ser la siguiente – fulmina teóricamente a la joven de pelos azul.

Sailor Venus: No vamos a dejarte escapar tan fácilmente – le dijo con su cadena a la mano.

Mercury: ¿Acaso vas a detener a un sujeto que puede moverse a velocidad Mach 3 con una cadena? Por dios que ustedes si que están locas – dijo riéndose humillando a Sailor Venus – Sayonara SUCKERS!! – se despide ofensivamente teleportandose del campo de batalla.

Serena cayo de rodillas lamentándose tras no poder haber defendido la ciudad y proteger a sus amigas de este extraño. Mina ayuda a Serena a pararse y la ánima para que la depresión no se apoderase de su buen corazón, realmente necesitarían toda la ayuda necesaria para vencer a este guerrero y su grupo espacial.

--

_**Año 5788**_

Frank se presento ante John y James, el primero estaba realmente cabreado tras ver de quien se trataba todo este atentado terrorista, el joven presiona unos botones de la estatua dorada y el reloj de arena inicio su trabajo expulsando un brillo.

Frank: Veras Deathstroke, todo este problema que le cause a la UPL fue para obtener la _Estatua de Parallax_. Todos los presentes seremos los primeros en descubrir cuales son esas propiedades desconocidas que Armachan no ha podido descifrar – explico.

John: ¿Y después?

Frank: Me embarcare en la búsqueda del tesoro familiar – responde la interrogante del operativo de F.E.A.R.

John (pensando): ¿Será cierto todos los relatos que mama me ha contado?

The Joy: Podría seguir viendo su reunión tan alegre pero mi tiempo es oro señores – exclamo sorpresivamente al apuntarle con una pistola de plasma a Frank.

Bettruger: Que significa esto – grito exaltado y sorprendido.

The Joy: Mi verdadero cliente me contó sobre el mito del tesoro de Spencer – dice a los antiguos contratistas.

Frank: Con que esas tenemos – exclamo y se da la vuelta increíblemente rápido sacando su katana negra deteniéndola frente al rostro del líder de los mercenarios.

James: Oye John, en que clase de problema nos habremos metido ahora – hablaba en voz baja.

John: Uno muy gordo James – responde hablando igual que su amigo.

Los comandos de The Joy apuntaron a Frank con sus rifles VES, carabinas laser Type-12, escopetas Vollmer VK-12, y la LP4 Lightning Gun. El suspense se hizo presente de inmediato tras la sacadera de armas de alta tecnología, James buscaba su Z-Saber para destruir los grilletes de energía que los tenían aprisionados y más por la balacera de que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. John programaba su traje para romper los grilletes con toda la delicadeza del mundo para no llamar la atención del enemigo quienes seguían tendidos apuntando a Frank Bettruger se movía a la estatua dorada con cautela tratando de no llamar la atención con el control que Frank le dio a escondidas para terminar de colocar los códigos de mando y explorar nuevos horizontes.

Frank: Sabes algo, yo solo me basto para matar a tus 20 hombres que me están apuntando con la mira infrarroja de cada una de sus armas en solo 6 segundos – dice engreídamente.

The Joy: La verdad veo eso muy difícil mi estimado. Me gustaría ver como haces tal proeza si estoy a punto de volarte los sesos – dice desafiante.

Frank le da una sonrisa fría y de repente todos los presentes a excepción de John actuaban como si estuviese en cámara lenta. Se agacha salvándose del disparo de plasma de la pistola, luego le corta la cabeza al mercenario de la izquierda, rápido destaja el pecho de 4 comandos con las carabinas laser, seguido le entierra la katana en el cuello a otro que portaba la LP4, la saca y la lanza como boomerang al resto que tenían los rifles VES, por ultimo al comando con la escopeta Vollmer VK-12 le da una patada con tanta fuerza que le termina rompiendo el cuello al soldado.

The Joy apenas reacciono percatándose de la masacre y se cubre en un pilar de la habitación disparando al joven con una de las armas tiradas en el piso manchado de sangre. Los 2 estaban entretenidos peleando que no se fijaron que el padre término los preparativos y un resplandor blanco de la estatua destaco llamando la atención de todos los supervivientes de la pelea.

John: Que diablos es ese fenonemo – comenta preocupado.

James: No lo se, pero sea lo que sea tenemos que detenerlo – musito ferozmente con su espada laser encendida tratando de destruir la estatua.

James al momento de tocar el monumento con su espada laser lo que hizo fue acelerar el proceso místico del ídolo que creo una anomalía en la continuidad tiempo espacio absorbiendo a James, John agarrar al hunter y aun con el poder del traje el campo gravitacional era bastante fuerte, The Joy sabiendo que necesitaba vivos a los 2 fue a ayudarlos pero también fue absorbido, Bettruger y Frank también fueron a ayudarlos pero el poder de la estatua resulto ser muy poderoso. Por ultimo la estatua desaparece gracias al resplandor que la cubrió por completo iniciando así la misión que Frank tenía en mente aunque de una manera poco ortodoxa que digamos.

**_Bueno señores aqui finalmente termina la parte de introduccion de este fic y ahora si pasaremos a lo bueno. Tendremos algunas apariciones, peleas de la rehostia como en este capitulo que puse, habra bonitos romances pero con algunso problemas de cajon. Habra 2 parejas principales en este fic y con eso les dejo, ahora ponganse a esperar la siguiente actualización._**


	6. Preludio al combate

_**Capitulo 5: Preludio al combate**_

_**Año 1999**_

Las chicas regresaron al templo Hikawa para recuperarse de la santa paliza que recibieron de parte del Stardroid, jamás en su vida habían sido tratadas de esta manera. Serena, Ami y Mina atendían las heridas de las otras Scouts vendándolas y poniéndoles curitas.

Haruka: No puedo creer que ese miserable nos haya vencido a todas nosotras – decía enfadada tras la pelea contra Mercury.

Michiru: Tranquila Haruka – dijo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

Rei: Ya me las pagara – musito apretando el puño.

Lita: Rei ya no pienses en ello, te dará dolor de cabeza – indico la solución.

Ami: Chicas no se muevan, me será más laborioso terminar de curarlas – decía la enfermera num. 1 del grupo.

Mina: Hotaru como sigues – pregunto poniéndole un poco de crema en la cabeza

Hotaru: Un poco mejor, sin embargo la cabeza me sigue doliendo – musito tallándose su cabeza.

Mina: Debes descansar el resto del día si quieres volver a combatir al enemigo – dijo terminando de ponerle el vendaje.

Setsuna: Esto no lo voy a dejar así. Sea quien sea ese individuo no permitiré que destruya todo lo que hemos logrado – exclamo con un aire de autoridad.

Serena: Que vas a hacer Setsuna – pregunto.

Setsuna: Tengo que ir a Tokio de Cristal para hablar con la Neo-Reina acerca del problema que tenemos – musito a todo el grupo.

Haruka: Y cuando partes – pregunto.

Setsuna: Partiré en 1 semana. Tengo que avisar al colegio MUGEN sobre mi ausencia prematura – explico agarrando su bolso y regresando a su ropa civil.

Hotaru: Setsuna cuando estés en el siglo XXX le podrías mandar saludos a Rini – pidió de favor a su amiga.

Setsuna: Como no Hotaru – comenta sonriendo indicando que le haría ese pequeño capricho.

Darien (despertando): Ouch que sucedió – musito adolorido despertando.

Serena: Buenas tardes mi bello durmiente – dijo feliz al ver que su novio había recobrado el conocimiento.

--

_**Lugar desconocido, año 1999**_

John despertaba tras el accidente dimensional y para empezar se fijo que el lugar donde cayo se trataba de un enorme campo de flores a su alrededor, voltea por todos lados pero no había señales de Frank, James, The Joy y Bettruger. Extrañado por el ambiente desactiva el nanotraje volviendo a la ropa que traía puesta cuando se levanto de su casa, admiraba la localidad y parecía que se trataba de Holanda, al caminar un poco más se percata de una carretera e hizo lo que cualquier viajero haría: Pedir un aventón.

La suerte estaba de su lado ya que un camión se detuvo y al abrir su puerta el comando de F.E.A.R. vio a un joven con ojos verdes, cabello naranja largo amarrado en una coleta, una gorra café, jeans azul cielo, tenis de color rojo y una camisa blanca. El detalle más llamativo del camionero era una cicatriz en su frente que recorría por sus ojos en forma de una X .

Joven: Sube amigo, no querrás quedarte ahí parado cuando una tormenta se avecina a estos lugares – decía abriendo la puerta.

John: Gracias – agradeció.

Jake: Llámame Jake – dijo revelando su nombre.

John: Gracias Jake. Por cierto mi nombre es John, mucho gusto – dijo alzando su mano esperando a que el camionero respondiera el saludo.

Jake: Igualmente John – musito respondiendo el saludo – Dime que hacías ahí parado. Eres acaso nuevo por aquí – preguntaba mirando por unos instantes a su invitado.

John: Es que me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no me acuerdo de donde soy – mintió al camionero para no decirle que era un operativo fantasma del gobierno.

Jake: Viendo lo que me has dicho te llevare conmigo a la ciudad, llegaremos a la central de abastos en 2 horas – explico.

John: Y a que ciudad te diriges – preguntaba interesado.

Jake: Tokio. Mira es que la neta me aburrí de estar sin hacer nada en mi casa y me ofrecí de camionero para conocer el mundo. Este trabajo lo he llevado a cabo hace 3 años y con el dinero que he reunido más otras cosillas he viajado a distintas partes prestando mis servicios.

John: Buena vida llevas Jake, yo ahorita intento recordar que diablos me paso y como di a parar en el campo.

Jake: Mejor hazlo después John o te dará más dolor de cabeza tratar de recordar ahorita. Ya en un departamento tomate alguna aspirina para la emigraría y tendrás mejores resultados recordando.

John: De acuerdo, si no te importa me dormiré un rato viejo.

--

De regreso en Tokio la gente ya se le había pasado el incidente del guerrero con armadura futurista que ataco a las Sailor Scouts que hace 3 años no aparecían tras el incidente de Sailor Galaxia, la policía ahora con un nuevo jefe a cargo de nombre Matsuda Aizawa vigilaba todos los rincones de la ciudad con tal de encontrar alguna pista de este nuevo enemigo fantasma. El inspector patrullaba la ciudad en un auto Mercedes Benz que nadie sabía que era el carro privado del inspector y lo usaba para operaciones especiales como la de ahorita. Eran las 4:00 p.m. y todo mundo caminaba por la ciudad como si fuese de todos los días recordar esos tiempos violentos donde los enviados del Caos buscaban destruir este mundo. Lo que muchos realmente ignoraban es que otra vez esos días de peleas han vuelto pero con nuevos jugadores que apuestan a mayores y algunos tienen una agenda muy especial que no solo afectara a este mundo sino que van por más.

Setsuna iba saliendo de la preparatoria Mugen luego de indicar el motivo de su salida, ya eran las 5:00 p.m. en Tokio y ninguna señal del enemigo salvo una gran tensión que de nuevo se apodero porque la noche se aproximaba a cubrir la ciudad con su sabana de tranquilidad. La guardiana del tiempo compro la despensa del día para la casa ya que hoy era el día de ir al supermercado en la tarde, pasado lo habitual sale del sitio y en su camino miro abobada a un chico como de su edad con larga cabellera rubia y ojos azules, iba con una ropa de chico rebelde pero ignoro ese detalle. El joven también volteo a verla y le dio una mirada muy tierna momentánea que hizo que la Sailor se sonrojara un poco para centrar de nuevo su atención a sus pensamientos que eran su mayor prioridad desde que se perdió.

Joven (pensando): Esa chica de hace momentos es muy linda.

Este joven se trataba ni mas ni menos que de James quien aun no encontraba explicación sobre el accidente con la estatua de Armachan, al fijarse del nuevo panorama que era más del siglo XX y nada del futuro desactivo su biometal Z regresando a su ropa civil que traía puesta antes de la llamada del gobierno para tomar cargo de los Maverick Hunters. El se paseaba por la ciudad tratando de encontrar a su amigo John ya que se separaron tras ese problema, ahorita le llamo la atención la vigilancia que tenía la policía en Tokio tras el regreso de nuevos enemigos a la ciudad, en cierta forma le recordaba a la Delta Force que salvaguardaba mucho New York en tiempos de crisis como el líder de una facción renegada opuesta que atacaba al mundo.

Matsuda quien desistió su búsqueda regresaba a la estación de policía pero cuando pasaba por una de las avenidas miro una cara nueva en la ciudad y se trataba de un extranjero con larga cabellera rubia, una mirada errática que cambiaba constantemente, su forma de caminar era muy sospechosa ya que iba de cuadra en cuadra y no recto como muchas de las personas habitualmente lo hacía y una ropa que consistía de una chamarra roja, jeans café, tenis blancos y unos guantes negros. El inspector se estaciona en una avenida y personalmente va darle la calida bienvenida al extranjero a su ciudad. James se fijo en el inspector y su apariencia parecía la de un japonés promedio: ojos y cabello negro corto, una estatura normal de 1.80 mts., una gabardina café de mangas largas, pantalones y zapatos negros, la insignia de la policía en el brazo derecho.

Matsuda: Buenas tardes – saludo al joven.

James: ¿Se le ofrece algo oficial?

Matsuda: Soy el inspector Matsuda Aizawa, pasaba aquí para darle la bienvenida a nuestra amada ciudad – comenta alegremente y sorprendiendo a James al decirle que era un visitante.

James: Como supo que soy extranjero – pregunto al inspector con mucha curiosidad mirándolo a los ojos

Matsuda: Entre mis dones se quien es originario de mi amada patria y quienes son extranjeros que vienen a conocer la cultura japonesa – contesto agarrándose la barbilla.

James: Me sorprende inspector por su habilidad, pero aun no responde mi pregunta – dijo secamente y algo frustrado ya que el japonés evadió su primera pregunta.

Matsuda: Disculpe mis malos modales joven – musito disculpándose para pasar al tema principal – Lo que pasa es que recientemente un extraño con una armadura metálica salio de la nada azotando **otra vez** a los habitantes de Tokio – explico enseñándole un reporte de los oficiales que fue testigo de las habilidades del enemigo

James: ¿Como dijo? – pregunto estupefacto

Matsuda: Un sujeto con **armadura metálica**

James: Y no han realizado alguna investigación acerca de su paradero o cual pueda ser su motivo.

Matsuda: En eso estamos hijo. No me importa si nos tomamos toda una eternidad, no pienso dejarlo escaparlo de mis manos mientras yo este a cargo de toda la estación de policía.

James: Y que tengo que ver en todo esto – exclamo algo desafiante a la autoridad.

Matsuda: Como usted es nuevo en la ciudad solo le estoy contando sobre lo más reciente en Tokio. Le recomiendo que si tiene algún mandado o pendiente, es mejor que lo haga porque las noches aquí son muy salvajes – musito.

James: Lo tendré en mente inspector – dijo fríamente volteándose y perdiéndose entre la multitud

Matsuda (pensando): Ese sujeto no es de fiar.

--

En una iglesia cerca de la zona metropolitana de Tokio, un padre vestido de negro miraba su libro que decía "_La Palabra del Señor"_, el padre junto con su acompañante que era un joven que aparentaba estar en los 20 consiguieron trabajo para conseguir después una casa para ellos solos, ahorita tenían que conformarse con la hospitalidad del párroco principal del convento al darles 1 recamara a cada quien en el edificio. El joven que tenía gabardina negra, una camisa sin mangas negra, cabello castaño corto con algo de fleco, ojos esmeralda, pantalones negros y largas botas cafés que llegaban hasta la rodilla, salio por la parte trasera para darse un tour a la ciudad. El panorama era bastante aburrido que digamos, las luces comenzaron a prenderse a las 6:00 p.m., las calles ya no estaban tan plagadas como en la hora pico pero aun sobraba gente como para llenar las calles, analizaba la forma de vida de los japoneses y todo era normal y aburrido, poca ambientación nocturna con el tiempo que llevaba paseando, la multitud se hacía más pequeña indicándole que ya era hora de regresar al convento o…iniciar sus actividades nocturnas planeadas.

Crea daba un paseo en los cielos volviéndose invisible para el ojo humano buscando una extraña fuente de energía que estaba dentro de la ciudad y otra que se acercaba, primero investigo en el centro donde aun seguía la fuente emanando su aura. La Baby-Elf descendió a las calles buscando a esa persona pero no daba con ella, ascendió al cielo fijándose atentamente sin perder detalles, el resultado cambio al encontrar un rastro de esa energía a 800 metros de distancia; algo lejos el joven se percato de una presencia calida que iba acercándose hacia el por lo que se queda parado en el tejado de un rascacielos con unos 40 pisos esperando a que llegara **eso**. Crea ve a la fuente de energía que se era en realidad un chaval en sus 20 y baja para investigar, con su mano agarra el cuerpo del hada que consistía en un enorme huevo rosado que mostraba solo el frente revelando al pequeñuelo.

Joven: Que tenemos aquí – dijo observando su reciente captura.

Crea: Como es posible que puedas verme – pregunto.

Joven: No tiene ninguna importancia ahorita, ahora lo que cuenta es que en este momento me vas a decir quien o que eres y en que consisten tus poderes – decía de forma detectivesca.

Crea (pensando): La esencia que emana es una combinación de calidez y frialdad ¿Quién será este joven?

--

Un camión arribo a la central de abastos de Tokio, el camionero era el joven Jake quien le aviso a su pasajero que ya estaban en Tokio, John ayudo a Jake a llevar la mercancía que eran unos alimentos que transportaba como muestra de agradecimiento por haberle dado un ray. Con el recibo de cheque Jake llevo a su huésped a su casa que se encontraba algo alejado del centro de la ciudad, para ser exacto en el distrito Tominashi, ahorita eran las 8:15 p.m. y algunas tiendas de ropas estaban a punto de cerrar y le pidió a su amigo unos cuantos yenes para que fuese a comprar algo de ropa. Usando su rara habilidad de correr a velocidades sobrehumanas llego justo a tiempo al centro comercial donde compro una nueva vestimenta que usaría mañana y algo de comer para los 2.

Cuando iba de regreso a la casa de Jake percibió una presencia muy familiar que hizo que cambiara su rostro de alegría a uno de seriedad. Con la bolsa de sus compras se va a un callejón y da un supersalto con su nuevo look: una camisa Mercedes Benz color verde lima, encima de esta una chaqueta Ferrari café, pantalones café y unos zapatos negros que parecían botas desabrochadas. Su pelo castaño estaba suelto y deja la comida en el callejón donde se cambio para salir a buscar a _**esa **_persona que estaba a unos cuantos metros. Crea sintió la otra presencia de energía acercarse poco a poco, el joven también detecto la presencia y estaba contento de saber que **el** también llego a Tokio para pasar un buen rato haciendo desmadre. La lluvia se hizo presente tal como se lo dijo Jake aunque un poco tarde, llovía a cantaros y todas las personas se taparon en sus casas o en los edificios más cercanos como restaurantes para no salir mojados.

Rei esperaba preocupada ya que Crea no había aparecido desde la tarde, las chicas había salido a buscarla pero la lluvia dificulto la misión obligándolas a tomar refugio en sus casas mientras esperaban como se calmaba pero al parecer iba a empeorar la situación. Ahora una tormenta eléctrica se apodero de la ciudad, era uno de esos fenómenos extraños que le pasaba a Tokio en especial si se trata del mes de julio que es aquí en el país el mes más caluroso y menos lluvioso pero esto si era para romper records, John llego a la zona donde percibió la presencia y vio de quien se trataba.

John: Pero que sorpresa me trae el destino…que nuevo cuentas Frank – dijo revelando la identidad del chico.

Frank: Buenas noches John, el pronóstico del clima de este día dijo que sería una simple lluvia pero fue todo lo contrario: Es una tormenta eléctrica gracias a nuestra llegada a Tokio.

John: Yadayadayada – decía de mala gana con tal de callar a Frank – Oye que tienes en la mano – pregunto al ver una extraña hada protegida por un huevo.

Frank: Un Cyber-Elf – responde.

John: Hablas de esos programas vivientes que sirven para darnos upgrades – decía con tal de afirmar si se trataba de ese software viviente.

Frank: Me sorprende que te informes sobre estos pequeñines. Este es muy diferente al resto que el gobierno utiliza en sus operaciones, es un Baby-Elf – explico científicamente.

John: Vayamos al grano quieres – dijo irritado sacando una espada de la nada que con su apariencia intimidaría a cualquiera que la viera.

Frank: Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo – contesta sacando su katana negra de la gabardina y pone a Crea en uno de los tubos de gas que había amarrándola para que no escapara.

--

Una linda reportera que iba de traje y con zapatillas cerradas, cabello rojo ondulado medio largo, ojos castaños. Iba acompañada de su fiel camarógrafo y compañero de equipo que traía puestos unos jeans negros, tenis azul, una gorra roja, una chamarra, pelo negro y ojos castaños. Sus nombres eran Naomi Konata y Souchirou Enju respectivamente. Ellos eran parte de la estación de reportaje Kuruwada que hace 3 años abrió sus puertas al entretenimiento para mantener informada a los medios, acaban de terminar un articulo acerca del centro comercial Ishida y pasarían a formar parte de esta maxiaventura que estaba a punto de cubrir la ciudad y talvez más. Naomi con un paraguas tenía a su camarógrafo salvaguardado tanto a ella misma como a su camarógrafo, en eso que un relámpago hizo brillar el rascacielos de la derecha y se fijo en un resplandor que salía de la azotea.

Naomi: Souchirou ya viste eso de arriba – dijo señalando al edificio.

Souchirou: Que diantres crees que sea eso – exclamo preocupado.

Naomi (sonriendo): Esa es nuestra misión – dijo jalándolo del cuello hiendo en dirección al edificio.

Souchirou: Naomi!!

Naomi: Que no ves que esto puede ser la oportunidad de un ascenso – decía escupiendo fuego y culebras

Souchirou: Me estas ARRASTRANDO POR EL PISO por si no te has fijado – grito exaltado levantándose.

_**Ok aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo, ya vieron como ahora el desmadre sabroso esta a punto de atrapar a Tokio y será inolvidable para todos ustedes. Primero lo primero**_

_**¿Por qué cuando se ven Frank y John ya se quieren agarrar a madrazos?**_

_**¿Qué paso con los Stardroids?**_

_**¿Frank y John como le hacen para ver a los Cyber-Elfs a pesar de su invisibilidad mágica?**_

_**¿Qué onda con los romances?**_

_**¿Cuál o cuales serán las parejas principales de este fic?**_

_**Todas esas interrogantes se las dejo de tarea o saquen sus propias conclusiones. Eso y mucho más ya que deberán estar atentos a mis actualizaciones porque ya vinieron mis vacaciones y estén pendientes porque lo siguiente será una muy interesante pelea en medio de esta tormenta eléctrica.**_


	7. Viajeros, Scouts y golpes de por medio

_**Capitulo 6: Viajeros, Scouts y golpes de por medio**_

Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash,

Eran los violentos ataques que se daban cariñosamente John y Frank mientras corrían velozmente por la azotea divirtiéndose peleando, John toma la iniciativa atacándole con múltiples estocadas vertical y horizontalmente, Frank con facilidad contrarrestaba todos los intentos de John neutralizando la estrategia del oponente e hizo lo mismo solo que más rápido logrando tirar a John, de inmediato se levanta saltando hacia la izquierda ya que Frank se puso más serio dejando la gracia siendo ya un frío sujeto con una mirada que mataría de miedo a quien sea menos a John que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. John corre como endemoniado apareciéndole en frente a Frank aunque otra vez sus espadas chocaron violentamente creando grietas en el piso de la azotea, se separan cada quien a un lado y atacando haciendo al mismo tiempo moviendo su espada creando una media luna creciente roja, al chocar los ataques surgió una fuerte explosión que llamo la atención de toda la gente.

Frank: Has progresado bastante desde la última vez – dijo contento.

John: Me puse las pilas y deje de echar la hueva. Te seré sincero: Soy más cabrón usando armas de grueso calibre que una espada, pero tener una de esas espadas siempre es útil – comento acerca de sus gustos.

Frank: Te encariñaras con la espada tarde o temprano, tenlo por seguro – dijo acerca de las armas pursocortantes.

John: Se agradece el consejo – agradeció.

Frank: Y que nuevo llevas hecho en F.E.A.R. – pregunto sobre la vida del operativo.

John: Puras misiones donde me mandan a lugares inhóspitos, suicidas, black ops, lo de siempre – responde aburrido – Oye porque no te unes al equipo – invito.

Frank: Soy un lobo solitario – rechazo alzando la punta de la mano derecha – Pero a veces siempre es bueno recibir la ayuda externa – confeso y preparaba su katana.

John: Piénsalo – dijo e igual agarro su espada diabólica.

Terminada la conversación el segundo asalto no se hizo esperar.

--

La gente miraba apantallada las explosiones que sacudían a la corporación Masato; Naomi traía del cuello a Souchirou ya que la reportera no dejaría escapar el estelar de Tokio tal como ella lo soñaba, Matsuda también se percato de las explosiones de la corporación y fue personalmente mientras llamo a la estación sobre esto para que los refuerzos llegaran en el momento preciso. El inspector pasaba un mal rato con la gente debido a que era una multitud que no le permitía pasar, lo mismo vivían los reporteros; en otra parte Mina y Ami estaban cerca de la corporación Masato y vieron también las explosiones que se originaron de la azotea, las chicas suspendieron la búsqueda de Crea y avisaron al resto con sus comunicadores por si se trataba de los Stardroids.

Con una lluvia de por medio realmente este no sería el día de las Sailor Scouts, sobre todo si se trataba de una tormenta eléctrica que no paraba de caer sobre Tokio. El sonido de los truenos y rayos que golpeaban con furia asustaban a todos sus habitantes, los meteorólogos no entendían este fenómeno de la lluvia si ellos mismos predijeron que todo el mes de julio sería la temporada más calurosa del año. Matsuda miro como un rayo cayo en las calles de la ciudad para ser más precisos en el paso de los automóviles espantando a la gente y dando una reacción en cadena que obligo a la gente refugiarse dentro de todos los edificios, el inconveniente del inspector era que la multitud lo arrastraba de por medio teniendo que pelearse con al gente para escapar de esa marea.

Naomi y Souchirou llegaron a la parte trasera del edificio y con el paraguas a la mano era una protección bastante útil para que no se enfermaran con esta tormenta, Naomi era quien sostenía el paraguas y la cámara ya que Souchirou era experto en abrir cerraduras. Ya resuelto el problema de la puerta procedieron a llegar a lo más alto del edificio Masato cruzando primero las oficinas del primer piso hasta llegar a los elevadores; Matsuda no tardo en llegar a la puerta principal del edificio y entro usando una llave maestra de la ciudad que fabrico a escondidas para emergencias. Mercury miraba el espectáculo de espadas entre los jóvenes y a pesar de ser solo humanos, su habilidad y destreza era formidable pero estaba seguro que ni ellos le ganaban en términos de velocidad.

Los jóvenes del futuro chocaron sus respectivas espadas y se miraban fijamente, Frank usando su sexto sentido se percato de que alguien los observaba desde lejos. Los espadachines salieron empujados por la fuerza de su último ataque.

Frank: John espera – grito e hizo que John parara abruptamente su ataque cayendo al piso.

John: Ahora que quieres – decía en el piso tirado.

Frank: Tenemos visitas – dijo señalando al noreste a la persona que los descubrió peleando.

Mercury percatándose de que el humano le vio hizo lo propio teletransportandose a la azotea del edificio Masato.

Mercury: Ustedes no son humanos ordinarios – dijo acerca de los jóvenes.

John (pensando): ¿Acaso usara un biometal como James?

Frank: Quien demonios eres hombre de hojalata – pregunto insultando al alien

Mercury: Deberías estar más atento a lo que paso hace horas – musito sobre la pelea de las Scouts en la tarde.

Frank: Me viene valiendo un comino lo que pase en Tokio – dijo maleducadamente.

John: Ya habla wey – musito.

Mercury: Soy Mercury, un Stardroid que ha venido del espacio a reclamar lo que es nuestro – se presento ante los recién llegados

John (pensando): Cagon la puta, de seguro se trata de una invasión o…mejor no saco conclusiones alocadas.

Mercury: Venimos reclamar este planeta al nombre del amo Terra – añadió de forma autoritaria.

John/Frank: ¿TERRA?

--

Las chicas ya en sus trajes de Scouts saltaban por las casas apresurándose a llegar a la corporación Masato, tenían cuidado de los rayos que eran más frecuentes y usaban paraguas para no enfermarse. Rei en el camino sintió 2 presencias muy extrañas que eran erráticas, sus auras cambiaban de frialdad a bondad de manera brusca dándole a entender a la sacerdotisa que su misión de hoy sería muy problemático de eso estaba segura, Serena y las demás miraban como un fuerte brillo se hizo presente en la azotea del edificio, recordó hace horas que Crea tenía el mismo brillo.

Serena: Chicas ya se donde esta Crea – musito al grupo.

Lita: Miren ahí esta – dijo señalando a la corporación Masato.

--

Mercury: Crea no pensé verte con ellos, ya te aburriste de las Sailor Scouts – hablo con el hada sobre las chicas de traje de marinero.

Crea: Fue la presencia de ese joven que me atrajo – explico hablando de Frank.

Frank: Óyeme hada, que tengo que ver contigo – replico indignado porque hablaban sobre el.

Mercury: Si Crea dice que tú le atrajiste por tus energías, en ese caso me vas a tener que acompañar para que mi amo te estudie – cambio su mirada al joven de gabardina negra.

John: Lo siento pero no permitiré que un alienígena de aspecto robotico lastime a Frank – dijo parándose con su espada a la mano.

Frank: Se cuidarme solo – musito cabreado con su katana lista.

Mercury: No te metas humano o lo lamentaras – advirtió sacando su Buster.

John: Eso crees – ignoro la advertencia sacando de su bolsillo una pistola de plasma MARUI MK23 SOCOM con mira laser.

ALTO AHÍ MALECHOR – escucharon todos los presentes y Crea sabía de quien era esa voz.

Todos voltearon a ver a la persona que dijo tales palabras, al momento de que John y Frank miran al responsable se les grabo de por vida el grupo de heroínas vestidas con trajes de marinero y de distintos colores. La jovencita que hablo tenía 2 coletas de cada lado, un vestido más elaborado que el resto, botas blancas largas, 2 pares de alas en su espalda: unas grandes y otras chicas cuyo segundo par se encontraban debajo de las alas grandes superiores, unos guantes que cubrían casi todo sus brazos, las hombreras eran unas pequeñitas bolas rosadas, a diferencia del resto del grupo no tenía una tiara, en vez de eso había una luna creciente en la frente, la falda tenía 3 colores: amarillo, rojo y azul según el orden de arriba hacia abajo. El resto de las chicas tenían un vestido idéntico salvo la diferencia de colores y tipo de calzado.

Mercury: Ustedes de nuevo – se expreso sonriente.

Frank (pensando): ¿¿What that fuck??

John (pensando): Tiene que ser esto una broma.

Serena: Como te atreves a interrumpir la paz de esta pacifica ciudad, que no ves que sus habitantes se han esforzado por crear esta hermosa ciudad con el sacrificio diario. No te permitiré que sigas haciendo más daño.

Crea (pensando): Ehh…es que acaso no le da vergüenza decir todo eso.

Serena: Somos las Sailor Scouts… que luchan por el amor y la justicia – decía moviendo sus manos – Soy Sailor Moon…y te castigare… en el nombre de la Luna.- dijo terminando lo tradicional.

Ami/Rei/Lita/Mina: LAS SAILOR SCOUTS TE CASTIGARAN – dijeron juntas hacia Mercury.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo hasta que Frank despertó

Frank: Oye Mercury, el grupito ese son amigas tuyas – le pregunto al Stardroid.

Mercury: Ya quisieras – le respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

John: Pues su presentación estuvo bonita – musito sobre la presentación

Serena: ¿Te gusto? Gracias nunca nadie nos había dicho eso – dijo alegre al extranjero.

Frank estaba a punto de abrir su boca pero no pudo ya que en su mano le cayeron unas rosas y escucho la voz de distintas personas arribar también a la azotea que se trataban de más Sailor Scouts.

Haruka: Mi planeta guardian es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la sailor del aire, Sailor Uranus.

Michiru: Mi planeta guardián es Neptuno, el planeta de los mares, soy la Sailor Scout de las profundidades, Sailor Neptune.

Setsuna: Mi planeta guardián es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor Scout del cambio, Sailor Pluto.

Hotaru: Mi planeta guardián es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, soy la Sailor Scout de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn.

Haruka/Michiru/Setsuna/Hotaru: LAS SAILOR SCOUTS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR EXTERNO HAN LLEGADO – gritaron juntas presentándose.

De nuevo otro silencio se hizo hasta que Frank hablo.

Frank: Cuantas más van a salir que esto parece ya un circo – dijo con cara de O.o al ver a otro grupo.

John: Pues su presentación tampoco estuvo nada mal pero me gusto más la primera – le dijo elevando un cartel con el numero 9.

Crea: Y ese letrero para que es – pregunto al joven extranjero.

John: Es la calificación que tiene este segundo grupo – le responde su duda.

Hotaru: Nos pusiste un 9 – dijo algo molesta.

John: Sentí que les falto algo chicas, no se lo tomen a pecho – dijo muy relajiento.

Lita: Calma Sailor Saturn, estoy segura de que si practican un nuevo discurso triunfaran como nosotras – exclamo calmando a su amiga.

Frank: ¿Disculpen pero acaso esto es un concurso de coreografía?

Mercury: Lo siento mi cuate pero tú vienes conmigo – dijo agarrando a Frank por la espalda y apuntándole con su cañón que creo de la mano derecha – No quiero que ninguna de ustedes haga algún movimiento heroico o este jovencito tendrá un agujero en su cabeza – amenazo a todos.

John (pensando): Pobre sujeto, de verdad que no va a ver la bola de madrazos que esta a punto de recibir.

Frank no hacía más que reírse en este momento que dejo a todos salvo John asombrados de su tranquilidad. Las Sailor Scouts avanzaban con precaución siguiendo al Stardroid, el joven guardaba un as bajo la manga ya que permitía que Mercury lo cogiera desprevenido, ya algo fastidiado comienza con la demostración de chico badass. Primero, le mete una patada en la pierna con más fuerza de lo normal lastimándolo, después con su brazo golpea el peto del sujeto sacándole el aire haciendo, de inmediato coge el brazo enemigo y le mete un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que perdiese el equilibrio por unos instantes y rápido saca su katana negra para cortarle la cabeza pero no lo consiguió a tiempo ya que Mercury se recupero a tiempo haciéndose a un lado del movimiento devastador que le hubiese matado.

Mercury reaparece en otro edificio sorprendido por esos movimientos tan letales y precisos, acaso había humanos tan cabrones como el o solo se trataba de un espécimen bastante interesante. Las chicas quedaron O.O al mirar la velocidad del misterioso joven para safarse de tal agarre, Frank no le perdía la mirada a Mercury quien este hizo que se olvidara de la pelea que tenía con John para matar al cabron bastardo que oso tocarlo, guarda la katana en su funda que colgaba en su cintura y da unos pasos hacia el limite de la azotea poniendo un pie en ella sacando unos binoculares mirando como Mercury le esperaba en su nueva arena de combate. John guardo todos sus artilugios para que las chicas no lo miraran como un sospechoso, Serena se acerco a John para preguntarle que diantres paso mientras que Rei liberaba a Crea.

Serena: Disculpa que te interrumpa pero quienes son ustedes – pregunto a los extraños.

John: No somos nadie importante, solo unos viajeros que andamos de paso – dijo sobre sus identidades – Díganme conocen al hada que hablo sobre mi cuate de al lado – era el quien preguntaba.

Serena: Es una amiga nuestra, el sujeto que atrapo a tu amigo es su perseguidor y debemos averiguar cuales son sus intenciones – explico.

Frank: SON OF A BITCH, I GOING TO KILL YOU ASSHOLE – grito insultando en ingles y se hizo para atrás.

John (pensando): Loco gritón.

Rei: Ellos son – exclamo señalándolos - Ustedes tienen una energía extraña errática que tiene maldad y bondad dentro de ustedes – musito haciendo que las Outer Scouts tomaran acción.

Serena: Rei espera – exigió la líder.

Haruka: Quienes son ustedes, acaso son amigos de ese tal Mercury – dijo con un tono hostil a los extranjeros.

John: Óyeme vele bajando una nota a tu licuado, nosotros no nos relacionamos con esa gentuza – musito enfadado mirando a los ojos a la Sailor del aire.

Setsuna: Confiesen, quienes son en realidad – dijo amenazando a los jóvenes con su bastón del tiempo.

Frank se encarrero en el piso de la azotea y dio un salto soberbio el cual dejo atónitas a todas las Scouts, lo más sorprendente del asunto era que cayo exactamente donde Mercury lo esperaba. John conocía muy bien a Frank en el detalle de que no dejaba escapar a su presa, a menos que la situación lo amerite. Las Outer Scouts saltaron hacia el edificio más cercano para llegar donde estaba el Stardroid, las Inner Scouts por poco iban a lanzarse pero en eso que John las detiene.

John: Oigan – exclamo haciendo que las chicas voltearan – Dejen que el se encargue – musito muy confiado.

Ami: Lo siento pero podemos permitir que la vida de esa persona peligre – reclamo mirándole a los ojos

John: De hecho…el que peligra es el Stardroid – dijo sobre el destino que le deparaba al alien.

Mina: Estas tratando de decir que el puede arreglárselas para derrotarlo – pregunto curiosa sobre las habilidades del joven.

John: Eso y más – exclamo sonriendo.

--

La policía llego a la calle donde estaba el edificio Masato, Matsuda quien espiaba desde el piso 34 al guerrero de armadura metálica también vio a un joven de gabardina negra pero no pudo verle el rostro; unos pisos más arriba Naomi y Souchirou estaban en una buena posición para grabar toda la acción que se iba a librar ahorita mismo.

Frank: Ve preparando tus plegarias para cuando te saque las entrañas – advirtió sacando la katana.

Mercury: Espero que puedas igualar mi velocidad de Mach 10 – reto burlándose.

Ten cuidado guapo – grito una dulce voz proveniente de las Scouts y que apartir de ahí iniciaría algo muy interesante.

Frank voltea para ver de quien se trataba y era la chica vestida de marinero amarillo y zapatillas naranjas con un hermoso cabello rubio largo con un moño rojo, en ese preciso momento sus miradas se cruzaron viéndose mutuamente y la realidad en que ellos se encontraban la olvidaron por completo. El momento termino gracias a Mercury que lo golpeo tirándolo al piso, se levanta solo para recibir otro putazo en el estomago cayendo al piso y Mercury procede a castigarlo con una serie de patadas en el estomago. Haruka y Michiru iban a entrar a pelear contra Mercury pero miraron como volvió a levantarse expulsando el aura que Sailor Mars describió hace un momento, John sabía que este era la hora en que Frank iba a divertirse con su presa.

Mercury: No me vas a asustar con ese truco barato de magia – musito confiado.

Frank no hablo, solo caminaba hacia Mercury con la katana lista. Mercury hizo otro veloz ataque pero su sorpresa fue que ataco el viento y…SSSLLLAAAASSSSHH. Era el sonido de la katana de Frank despedazar el antebrazo derecho para horror del enemigo que grito de dolor soltando sangre del agujero.

Frank: Que otra parte quieres que te corte maldito – exclamo riendo despiadadamente apuntando con su arma filosa.

--

_**Ok con esto termino este capitulo, veo que no me va nada bien en los reviews pero aun así le seguiré con este proyecto, como ven ya las scouts y los jóvenes extranjeros viajeros por fin se conocieron y que desmadre traerán a las chicas. Ya saben dejen sus reviews,**_

_**BYE, BYE.**_


End file.
